Surfers Paradise with a Twist!
by LeagueofShadowsdarkartemis
Summary: The 6teen crew are going to Surfers Paradise to visit Fin, Reef, and the rest of the Stoked crew! Jonesy trys to win Nikki's attention by flirting with Fin. How will Reef feel considering him and Jonesy are friends. Drama and More in store. Read! NAT:
1. The plane ride here

**Surfers Paradise with a Twist!**

**Summary Just to fill you in!**

The 6teen crew decided they need a break from work. So Nikki, decided they should go to the beach, she would pay for the whole thing since she has been saving up for a trip for a while now. On July 6th they went to the airport and got on the plane.

**The Plane**

Nikki: Who is going to sit with who?

Jude: I'll sit with Wyatt.

Jen: I'll sit with Caitlyn.

Nikki: WHAT! I have to sit with Jonesy, awww, come on guys? Seriously?

Jen: Hey you asked.

Jonesy: You know you want me!

Nikki: In your dreams lover boy! You get the window seat.

Jonesy: Awww.. No! You get the window seat.

Nikki: NO, just take the fricken window seat Jonesy!

Jonesy: No, you can't make me. Nikki pushes him!

Nikki: I just did! She sits down and takes out a book and reads it.

Jonesy: What are you reading?

Nikki: A book Casanova, what does it look like.

Jonesy: It says its on Surfers Paradise, what is that.

Nikki: The place we are staying!

Jonesy: How many rooms did you get?

Nikki: 3, I didn't know who'd bunk with who so I just got 3 rooms. Standard rooms.

Jonesy: Hey, maybe I can be in your room. He said while nudging her.

Nikki: In your dreams, no stinking way!

Jonesy: Awww…. He said while giving her the puppy dog look.

Nikki: Leave me alone didn't you bring anything to do?

Jonesy: Nope, thought I was going to sit with one of the guys.

Nikki: Oh, so I am not good enough for you to sit with? Jen, can I please switch seats with you.

Jen: No way, I already have to live with him.

Nikki: Caitlyn!

Caitlyn: No way.

Jude: NO!

Wyatt: Nope.

Nikki: You people are torturous!

Jonesy: You're just crabby because you haven't kissed me yet.

Nikki: Shut up Jonesy or I'll throw you off the plane. Hey kid stop kicking my seat.

Kid: Then tell your boyfriend to shut up!

Nikki: HE is not my boyfriend!

Jonesy: Yet.

Nikki: What?

Jonesy: I'm not your boyfriend yet.

Nikki: Get me off this plane

Jen: Think we should help her?

Caitlyn: Nah, just ignore them. Hey Nikki! Jonesy! Shut up!

Nikki: How about you Blondie!

Caitlyn: What are you trying you say.

Nikki: You know what I am saying air head!

Caitlyn: Jen, tell Nikki to stop being mean.

Jen: SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!

**Surfers Paradise**

Johnny: Welcome to Surfers Paradise, hey wait; you guys are Nikki, Jonesy, Caitlyn, Wyatt, Jude, and Jen! You guys remember me I was on Total Drama with you!

Nikki: Hey is Fin here? Bring Reef to; Jonesy wants to see him again

Johnny: I can call her down. Fin Mccloud and Reef Voltres come down to the lobby.

Someone is here for you.

Fin: I wonder who is here?

Reef: I wonder who is here? They both come down to the lobby.

Fin: Nikki!

Nikki: Fin! They hug.

Fin: Man its good to see a familiar face.

Nikki: I know, I need some normal with these crazy people, especially Jonesy.

Fin: Hey Jen!

Jen: Hey Fin

Fin: Its good to see you guys.

Jonesy: Its good to see you to Fin. Winking at her. Reef scowls at Jonesy.

Fin: Hey Jonesy, what brings you guys here?

Nikki: Were on Vacation, thought I'd bring them here.

Reef: Hey Jonesmeister

Jonesy: Hey Reef Man! Whazzup?

Reef: Not much, hey you scored Nikki yet. He whispers.

Jonesy: Nope, I'm going to see if I flirt with other girls if it annoys her? Hey what about you and Fin?

Reef: Her, we hate each other.

Jonesy: You sure, when I flirted with her you looked pissed man.

Reef: pff, no way, I'm out of her league.

Jonesy: Cool, I'll flirt with her then.

Reef: Wait wait wait, no!

Jonesy: Why, you said you didn't like her.

Reef: Fine, go ahead.

Jonesy: Hey Fin. He walks away.

Reef: Great, I'm trying to win her, now I got Jonesy to worry about. Just great! He sits down sad.

So how did I do! Reviews are appreciated there aren't many stories for 6teen or Stoked! Hope you like it. I love the Nikki and Jonesy couple, there just like the Fin and Reef! First Nikki and Jonesy Fanfic! Hope you love it! I just want to say hi to Remmy! I love her! Thanks peeps


	2. The bonfire, the beginning, and Rin

**Chapter 2.**

**Summary**

**Things get cooking with Jonesy and Fin? Huh, that seems wrong. Find out why? And how is Reef and Nikki taking this?**

Here we Go!

Fin: I wonder why Reef is so upset, probably because his hair gel is out of stock.

Jonesy: Ha! So I was thinking that maybe sometime you and …

Reef: FIN!

Fin: What?

Reef: Nikki needs you.

Fin: Sorry Jonesy, I got to go. Tell me later, kay?

Jonesy: Sure, see ya Fin.

Reef: Hey, Jonesy didn't see ya there talking to her. Reef sure did see him, he just wanted to make sure him and Fin didn't go out because he really loved Fin.

Jonesy: Didn't you see me trying to ask her out, couldn't you have waited one minute?

Reef: Sorry, Nikki said it was urgent.

Jonesy: Not cool dude, what did she want anyway?

Reef: Something about advice about something..

Jonesy: Oh ok.

Reef: Want to go get a beaver tail?

Jonesy: What is a beaver tail?

Reef: Dude, you are really missing out. Follow me to the beaver cave

Back to Nikki and Fin

Fin: What do you want Nikki?

Nikki: did Jonesy try to ask you out?

Fin: I think so, maybe.

Nikki: Say no!

Fin: Why, he's cute

Nikki: Because I have been trying to get him to go out with me for a while but he just doesn't get the hints.

Fin: Ok, besides, I think Reef is getting jealous.

Nikki: You get Reef, I get Jonesy, deal?

Fin: Yeah.

**The guys are back and the girls are talking with the rest of the gang. **

Caitlyn is talking to Broseph, Jude is talking to Broseph, Kelly is talking to Wyatt, Fin is talking to Jonesy, Reef is talking to Nikki.

Fin: What did you want to ask me Jonesy?

Jonesy: Want to go out sometime?

Fin: Sorry, I have someone else in mind. She says while thinking of Reef. Then she looked at him.

Jonesy: Why not.

Fin: I said I liked someone else.

Jonesy: Who?

Fin: He'll find out pretty soon.

Jonesy: fine, but can you help me get Nikki.

Fin: She likes you by the way.

Jonesy: Really?

Fin: She told me.

Jonesy: Thanks Fin!

Fin: Anytime. Hey Reef?

Reef: What do you want.

Fin: Come over here. She says getting up and walking over to the hotel. Reef walks over to.

Reef: What do you want?

Fin: Do you like me?

Reef: No, why would I like … Fin kisses him.

Fin: How about now.

Reef: Fine, I do. How did you know.

Fin: I saw the glare you gave Jonesy when he tried asking me out.

Reef: Did you say yes?

Fin: No, I said I like someone else.

Reef: Who?

Fin: You!


	3. AN

HI EVREYONE, I will be leaving for Vegas tomorrow at 4:00 in the morning, I wont be back for 8 days. I will have to stop writing so. I will write when I get back though, I appreciate all you reviews and all. Love you all!


End file.
